Black and White
by Princess-of-ships
Summary: Black and White, that's how Sawada Tsunayoshi saw the world. But then...they came...slowly...ever so slowly. The world became a colorful place. He felt something. And soon the world began to move.
1. chapter 1

How long has it been since he last saw the world in black and white?

How many years has past since he stop giving fake smiles?

How long has it been since he stop cutting?

How many seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years has pass since he can breathe and not once did it hurt?

Why can't he care?

Yet… He can't seem to find it in him to answer and he doesn't know why.

He remembers those days.

When the days seem so slowly and unmoving, everything was blank, no color, no light. Just pure nothing. He felt nothing, He looked at nothing. He…. nothing.

Yet, how come he is here. Standing in a field of flowers, that seem to sparkle. They're colorful too. And he felt emotions!

He blinked and blinked. The colors are still there. He pinched himself. The colors stay.

How strange.

People are standing by him, smiling. If he remember correctly, people hated being near him.

Yet here they are, smiling. More specifically, smiling at him. He smiles back. It wasn't fake. He felt...happy.

What a strange emotion it is.

But he doesn't do anything to stop it. His smile, it changed, it became a grin. The others grin back too.

It felt wonderful.

He wanted to make sure those smiles never leave, ever!

A girl, black hair braided on both sides of her face, grabbed his hand. She said something and he heard it.

But… he never heard words before, they go into one and then out the other.

Yet...here she is and he can hear it.

"Tsuna-nii! Let's play!" He listens.

Funny, last time he listened to someone, they left him in the forest, but this time they didn't.

She did play with him. Soon, another child followed by other children came to play with him. The others stood near and laugh at the children's antics and he finds it in him to join.

Why is he happy?

Why is he feeling these emotions?

Who are these people and why do they care for him?

Wasn't he Dame-Tsuna? The kid that lived in Namimori, that everyone hated? So why?

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up that day, on the fields of flowers, with people of different character and actions. He stood and a smiled at them. A girl and other children played with him. The others laugh and he laughs with them. It confuses Tsunayoshi, but he smiles back. He is happy.

A song played in his mind, the lyrics are missing, but he likes it anyway.

Tsunayoshi, for some strange reason, finds it in him to want to protect those smiles and laughs.

The flames in him shone brightly and hotter as he wish for this power. The power to protect.

Yet… he doesn't know why he wants to protect these people. He doesn't know them. But...He didn't care, there was something in him that wanted this and he reached for it.

Then everything went black.

He could have sworn that he heard people calling him, but he doesn't open his eyes.

Everything was black. It was empty. He hated this emptiness. He was afraid. He didn't want the world to go back to black and white, more importantly black!

Anybody, please, save him! He didn't want the emotions to leave!

Then orange.

It was bright. He felt warm. He ran to the light.

Ran and ran and ran and ran and ran.

He remembered.

His name was Tsunayoshi S. Vongola. Age 16. Brown hair, honey brown eyes, pale smooth skin, and short height.

He saw the world in black and white, he felt no emotions, he cut, and faked a smile.

Then… He met Reborn, then his family. They, one by one, gave his world color. He was the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia!

And he had a people that saved him!


	2. chapter 2

Lambo loves his Tsuna-nii, he meant the world to him. He saved him and he can sure as say with all his might that everyone in the famiglia felt the same, when he says that Tsunayoshi Sawada is their savior. No one and he, along with everyone, means no one would ever lay a hand on his-no-their Tsuna-nii! He is everything to them. He is their light, their happiness, their sorrow, their every emotion that scientist knows! He is their sky!

So, imagine his with everyone's surprise, when, during one of his tantrum, that doesn't surprise anyone anymore, and he threw his TYL bazooka somewhere and just so happens to landed on Tsunayoshi. Instead of an older version their beloved Tsunayoshi, a child, about the age of 10 came out. It was their Tsunayoshi, but it wasn't. He was empty. Lambo wanted to cry at the sight. This was not his Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii always had a smile! Even when he was sad, but this person wasn't smiling.

He saw Reborn, fedora covering his eyes, walk towards the child. Though his eyes were covered, they could tell he wasn't happy with the outcome. Reborn bend down, eyes still covered, he ask a simply question. "What's your name?" They knew who it was, but…"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." The words came out monotone. Though they were used to Fran's monotone voice, this monotone voice was terrifying, and they hated it. "Who are you?" They wanted to cover their ears and cry. "My name is Reborn." Reborn had to use everything in him to stop himself from looking away. His student's eyes were blank and it scared him, this wasn't his student.

"Can you help me?" This caught their attention as the younger Tsunayoshi tilt his head to the right. "Can you make the world colorful? Can you help me feel? Can you make the world move?" Lambo, in the end, did cry, which was followed by his other siblings. Why hasn't five minutes pass!? "Why is the world not colorful? Why can't you feel? Why isn't the world moving?" Lambo's older brother, Yamamoto Takeshi, ask. They could see his hands clenched, making it white. "I do not know?" Then he disappeared.

No one moved, Tsunayoshi blinked at that. Then he saw the children crying. "What's wrong?!" He quickly went to them bring them into a hug, that was soon returned. "Dame-Tsuna…. Answer me this questions" Reborn ordered. Tsunayoshi just nodded, while he calmed the children. They all sat by him, no expressions on his face. He couldn't understand why everyone wasn't doing anything. He only went to the future, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he felt like he forgot something.

"At age 10… Why was the world not colorful?" He froze at that question, eyes wide in shock, but Reborn payed no mind and continues to ask. "Why couldn't you feel? Why…..wasn't the world moving…?" Tsunayoshi only gap, then the sudden tight hold of his siblings brought him back. "What are you talking about?" He couldn't understand why they ask this! HE never told them his past and he was sure as anything in the world that his future self would never tell! He took an oath! "Just answer the question Tsunayoshi!" Reborn never called him that.

"Before I met you, I was a broken child. Everyone hated me and I hated all. HOWEVER, that was long ago, I'm happy now. You saved me." He ignored the quiet "You saved us" in favor of spending time with each during that whole week. And burning down the diary, he hid.


End file.
